kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Heki
Heki is Shō Bun Kun's loyal retainer and lieutenant. He is currently a 3000-man commander (he was made a temporary 5000-man commander by Ō Sen, although to serve as bait) in the military. Appearance Heki wears the armor of an officer with the rank of 1000-man commander. Personality Heki is very loyal to Shō Bun Kun and his king, Ei Sei. He also seems pretty knowledgeable and is the one to tell the group about the Horse & Liquor Force in Episode Seven. He is very caring and looks out for Shin as a little brother. History Story Heki makes his first appearance in Episode Six when he knocks Shin unconscious before he can attack Shōbunkun. He also is the one to tell Shin about the story behind Hyō's death and he refers to Hyō respectfully as a lord. When he, Shin, Tajifu and Ba Jio are infiltrating the palace through a secret passage, he wounds and gets seriously wounded by Zuo Ci. After the dethroning of Seikyō and arriving of Ryo Fui he is made battalion commander in the battle against the Wei army led By Go Kei. He fights bravely but is scolded by Baku Koshin also a battalion commander, because he is too soft towards the foot soldiers. Later in the same fight, he backs up the commander-in-chief, Duke Hyou to prove to Ō Ki that not only the generals decide the battle. One Year after the Zhao War One month after the Qin-Zhao alliance, Heki visits Shin on the frontlines. Heki was in the middle of a trip to Asui where had some business to attend to with Duke Hyou. He informs Shin the Wei invasion campaign in drawing close. And since the Duke along with Mou Gou have been nominated as potential candidates to lead the campaign, Heki has been sent to ask Duke Hyou for his opinion. He informs Shin that this information is top secret but he decided to go out of his way to inform Shin. And if he wishes to jump up the ranks quickly, getting big accomplishments in large campaigns like these are the best choice. However that will only be possible if Shin and his men are posted at important positions within the army. So until then, Shin had to make the effort to earn as much merit as he can, no matter how small it may be, he had to do anything he could to secure a better position for himself in the upcoming campaign. Sanyou Invasion Campaign In the Sanyou Campaign, he is assigned to Ō Sen's army and is present when the vice general conquers the Wei city of Sanbi commenting on how fast the city was taken. On the fifth day of battle, he orders his men to hold firm as they fight against Kyou En's troops in the mountains. Upon hearing that Ō Sen's main army retreated to the rear, he finds this odd and wonders what plan the vice general has under his sleeves. Telling his men to hold their position, a messenger informs him that Kyou En is heading for their location with an army of 10,000 men. Heki is about to order a retreat when Vice General Ō Sen appears and gives him command of 5,000 men, tasking him to engage the Wei general in combat. Using the "Wei Di" to his advantage, he meets some initial success as some of his squads manage to block the entrance and exit, destroying the enemy vanguard in the process. He is soon informed that there is a Wei army that they lost sight of and orders the attacking troops to be recalled back to the cliffs so they don't lose their advantage in the area. Wei troops attack his position, forcing him to flee into the gorge where he comes face-to-face with Kyou En who is about to kill him but is interrupted by the timely arrival of Vice General Ō Sen. Upon seeing the reinforcements from Ō Sen, Heki wonders how 5,000 troops could appear out of nowhere and realizes that the Vice General foresaw his defeat. Upon the arrival of Great General Ren Pa at the Wei Di, the enemy forces attack the Qin in the gorge with great zeal. Heki realizes that Ren Pa only came with a small force and that the Qin were still in control of the gorge. He and his men are in the rearguard as Ō Sen's troops retreat to his mountain fortress but they get lost in the woods and are separated from the main army, arriving near the Qin headquarters. Coalition Invasion Arc Day 15 Heki is first seen in the Mou Bu Army as a 3000-Man Commander. It is revealed that before he left Kanyou Shoubunkun told him that the Chu Army vs Combined Moubu and Tou Army, is the most important battle on the entire field. And if the Chu enemy manages to break through them, then they’ll be able to cut into the mountains and hit Kankoku pass from the side. But on the other hand, if they are able to crush the Chu Army there then they will be able to split off to the left to hit the sieging Wei and Han Armies right in their soft flanks. But he is nervous to be going up against the 120,000 Chu Army. And general Mou Bu tell them, “simply follow my orders and fight with your full strength. That is all.” Which causes the Qin commander’s to feel somewhat uneasy with Mou Bu leading them. Mou Bu then gives a speech, which causes an explosion of morale. He then has a forward charge starting with the left. Feeling the surge of morale from the speech Heki almost forgets he is the left! He still was kind of nervous when they sent him and his 3,000 men to charge the 60,000 strong Kan Mei Army. And wonders how is he meant to fight? And he wasn’t told anything. And tries to calm down. And wonders how to break into the enemy? Knowing he must calmly analyse the enemy’s movements. After he asses his troops, he decides to smash through them with brute force. When fighting the Chu, he sees his glaive’s edge is excellent, and feels amazingly sharp. But it isn't just die to what little training he has had with his glaive up till then. And its the same for his men too. And he can feel Mou Bu’s speech and passion riding inside his body. And with its fire burning within them, they went on a rampage. Later, Heki was stabbed in the back. He pulls out the spear and kills the Chu soldier. His men then start to feel uneasy, when reinforcements haven’t showed up yet. Heki tells them to have faith in their general, because Mou Bu is a man who thirsts for victory more than anyone else, and he believes in him. Then Kan Mei sends 5,000 men to slaughter Heki’s men. Which plays right into Mou Bu’s hands. Mou Bu has all his troops starting from the left, charge in succession. Which forms the difficult Echelon Formation. To challenge the Chu in a battle of tactics. Abilities By the time of the Sanyou Campaign, Heki had mastered the basics of strategical and tactical warfare enough for Ō Sen to use him as convincing bait. Gallery Anime Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Heki Unit Category:Sword Category:Ei Sei faction Category:1000 Man Commanders Category:Lieutenant Category:Qin Commander Category:Glaive Category:3000 Man Commander Category:Strategists Category:Cavalry